Baby I'll be your Frankenstein
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: House has eyes for his youngest duckling but when a young man named Diego Harrison comes looking for the blond one day House realizes he may be too late. He hatches a scheme to win Chase over but things don’t always go over as you plan.
1. Chapter 1 Captain Jealousy

New thing I've been working on. Inspired by reading too many comic books in one day. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this please review. I own nothing except for Diego, the concept for Derailed, and Diablo.

* * *

It was a boring day in the Diagnostics department at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and House was trying to come up with a mission impossible type plan to leave work early without anyone knowing. He was currently trying to make a clone of himself but it wasn't going as well as he hoped it would.

Foreman had his nose buried in some medical journal and Cameron was writing something in what looked like a diary while Chase had gotten fed up with crossword puzzles and had gone down to the clinic to cover House's hours.

House had been surprised at first but then decided he was just happy with the fact that someone else was down in the clinic dealing with over excited mothers with screaming children and morons who come in complaining about leg cramps after running a marathon.

He was a bit disappointed at the same time however, because Cameron and Foreman were nearly as pretty as Chase and therefore it was no fun staring at them. He would never admit it, and he guess he didn't need to seeing as how Wilson already knew just by observing him, but he liked Chase. He liked him a lot.

Chase was the only one that would have his back no matter what. A lot of people including himself called it ass kissing but he thought of it as loyalty and trust. It was nice to have the young man on his side when everyone else was calling him insane and believing he was going to kill their patient.

He also loved Chase's coffee; it tasted almost as good as Wilson's pancakes. He would wonder sometimes when he was taking the odd moment out to stop imagining his young duckling bent over a table if Chase was good at making anything else.

Wilson had suggested after metaphorically wiping the drool off of House's chin one day as they were eating lunch and House was eyeing Chase from across the room that House should ask the Aussie out before someone else did.

House had replied with a smirk that there was no chance of that happening as long as he was around to ruin the young man's social life.

The three doctors looked up as they heard the door push open and the blinds that hid them in House's fish bowl office were pushed to the side. A young man with black hair wearing a black and white stripped shirt, tight blue jeans that had a rip in one knee, and a black jacket walked into the room.

"Hi, sorry but um do any of you know where I can find Robert Chase?" the man asked politely as he shoved his hands into his jean pockets nervously.

"He's in the clinic right now; can I help you with something?" Cameron said and House rolled his eyes as he settled back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk.

"Oh no we were just going to have lunch together today and he's a bit late," the man said.

"And you felt the need to come and find him instead of calling him?" House asked as he looked over at the young man.

"I tried that but his cell is off," he replied.

"He should be back in a few minutes, you can wait in here if you want," Cameron said politely.

"Excuse me but is this your office, who says you can just let strangers wander in without any candy to offer?" House objected as the man moved out of the door way and sat at the chair that had been pushed up against the wall across from House's desk.

House looked down in surprise as a starburst landed on his desk and he looked over at the young man who was grinning mischievously at him.

"Mommy told me never to take candy from strangers," House said as he picked up the pink starburst and unwrapped it before popping it in his mouth.

"I'm Diego Harrison, there, now we aren't strangers anymore," he said and House smirked before swallowing the starburst. Diego Harrison, he had a distinct feeling that he had seen that name before but he wasn't sure where.

"Diego huh, like that saber tooth tiger from Ice Age?" House asked and Diego nodded his head.

"Is that what the lip rings are for, trying to channel your inner tiger?" House mocked. Diego smirked and shrugged not caring that the older man was making fun of his appearance.

Before House had a chance to ask where he and Chase met and why it was so important that the two go out for lunch that day, the blond burst through the door.

"Alright, your clinic hours are taken care of so I'm off I'll, Diego?" Chase said as he finally caught sight of the person occupying his usual space when they relocated to House's office from the lounge.

"I got bored with waiting," Diego said as he stood up and crossed the room to the blond.

"Sorry clinic took a bit longer than I thought it was," Chase said.

"It's cool I get it, gotta save lives and all that jazz," Diego replied with a smile.

"Not so much today, I'll be back in about an hour I assume you'll page me if we get a patient," Chase said as he gathered his things quickly and began to usher Diego towards the door.

House only nodded his head as he watched the pair curiously. "It was nice meeting you all," Diego said.

"Nice meeting you as well," Cameron said before Diego was pushed out the door.

The previous silence enveloped the three again for a few moments before Cameron and Foreman took their leave to go and eat down in the cafeteria. House couldn't help himself as he made his way out onto the balcony and looked out over the parking lot, hoping to get a last glimpse of Chase and the strange looking young man.

He grinned as he saw them walking towards Chase's car. They were laughing about something and House felt his stomach tighten at seeing the smile on Chase's face. The feeling left him as quickly as it came when he saw Diego lean over and kiss Chase on the cheek. An intense urge of jealousy overcame him as he saw Chase throw his arm around Diego's shoulder and draw the young man close to him.

Chase was dating Diego. No that couldn't be right they were just friends. He knew that some people were overly affectionate with each other even though he never had been and he figured that was the case with the two young men.

He watched as they separated before getting into Chase's car and driving away. He stood there for several minutes trying to rationalize what he had seen and make it into nothing. But the little voice in the back of his head wouldn't let the thought that Chase was seeing someone other than him go.

"House!" he heard someone say right next to his ear causing him to jump slightly in surprise.

He looked over and saw Wilson, hands on his hips and a concerned expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" Wilson asked "I called your name five times and you didn't answer."

"I was ignoring you, hoping you would go away," House replied sarcastically.

Wilson sighed before turning around and walking back into his office. House went back to staring back into the parking lot for a few more minutes before he decided to go back inside and steal some food from his friend.

* * *

He hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of Chase when the young man returned from lunch. He looked happy and had a slight glow about him that someone only gets after they've had amazing sex.

The jealousy flared up inside of him again and he had ended up snapping at the blond for chewing on his pencil too loudly and breaking his concentration from his game of solitaire.

Chase had mumbled an apology but the smile never left his face which enraged House even further.

House managed to avoid Wilson as he left that day, he didn't need his friend trying to ask him what was bothering him like he had all throughout lunch. He made his way home and he couldn't shake the feeling that he had heard the name Diego Harrison before.

When he arrived home he got onto his computer and typed in the young mans name in the google search engine and came up with over 1,000 hits. He looked at the first link and saw that it was a wikipedia page. House's eyes furrowed in interest, only famous people had wikipedia articles written about them.

He clicked on the link figuring that there had to be another Diego Harrison out there in the world other than the young man he had met earlier that day. His eyes widened as the page loaded and a picture of Diego loaded in the far right corner. It was him.

House scanned his eyes over the article. "Diego Harrison born on July 19th, 1975 is a comic book artist living in Princeton, New Jersey." A comic book artist. House got up as quickly as he could and made his way to his bedroom and quickly unlocked and opened the small filing cabinet he kept next to his closet. Inside were all the comic books he had collected over the years, all sealed in their plastic covers and placed neatly inside the cabinet.

He flipped past all the Batman, Captain America, X-men, Hellboy, and a number of other comic icons before he got to his miscellaneous section. He had gotten to the point where he would order comics online nowadays rather than being hassled by comic book nerds in the stores. Every now and again he would get a free comic book with whatever he had ordered.

He hardly ever read whatever the site gave him but he kept them anyway just in case. House flipped through each free issue and stopped when he came to the right one. He carefully pulled it from the filing cabinet and held the book in his hands. 'Derailed' was the name of the comic and it had a portrait of a man dressed in a long black trench coat over a tattered black superhero outfit with a faded silver flame on his chest. One hand was held out in front of him and dancing in his palm was an angry flame. His face was pale and his eyes were alight with madness and he had a smile on his face that would make most people's blood run cold.

He remembered reading the comic over a year ago. It had been about a former super hero named Marcus Cotton whose alias had been Inferno. He had been driven mad after being tortured and left in a small cell for over seven months. After escaping he became a villain and had changed his name to Diablo.

House had liked the comic and was contemplating getting the other seven issues that had been released. He tossed the book to the side angrily as he looked at Diego's name at the top of the cover. So Diego was a comic book writer so what, House seethed with anger and jealousy. What did Diego have that he didn't? He would get Chase no matter what cost and as he went over and sat on his bed he began to hatch his plan to steal Chase back from Diego Harrison.


	2. Chapter 2 Curiousman

Hey guys here's the 2nd chapter. I hope you all enjoy this and I'll have the third chapter of both this story and 'Crazy Sunshine' up very soon. Please review!!

* * *

"Did you have to come up to the hospital today?" Chase asked.

"I didn't know I wasn't allowed," Diego said as he hopped onto the bed next to Chase.

"It's not that you're not allowed it's just that House is more curious than a cat on crack sometimes and I just didn't want him to ask me a shit load of questions about you, you know how bad of a liar I am," Chase said.

Diego laughed "I've never heard you describe him like that before."

Chase smiled ruefully "I'm sure he would say it was an accurate description."

"That Cameron girl seems overly friendly, she creeped me out a little," Diego said.

"Babe, you're overly friendly sometimes," Chase said.

"Yea but that's only when I met new people, especially people that you work with and could potentially fire you," Diego said before tapping his chin with his finger as he thought. "I should have been rude."

"Oh and why is that?" Chase asked.

"So you would have been fired," Diego replied.

"That's not very nice," the blond said with a frown.

"It would be nice for me, cause then you'd have no choice but to join me," the younger man said as he slid closer to Chase and leering suggestively.

"D, we've talked about this a million times, I'm not going to help you write another comic," Chase said with a sigh.

"Oh but why not, come on Rob you've got so much potential and you won't even use it anymore," Diego said sadly.

"I didn't suffer through all those years at medical school to not use any of what I learned. I would love to draw for you but I just don't have the time," Chase explained tiredly.

"I know, I know," Diego replied sulkily.

"Oh come on don't pout, maybe when I have more free time I will ok," Chase said before pressing a kiss to Diego's forehead.

Diego sighed as he put his head on Chase's bare chest. "I suppose that will do for now."

"For now," Chase said with a smile.

"So did House ask you any questions about me when you got back?" Diego asked.

Chase frowned "Actually no, which is really weird for him."

"Well maybe he's just waiting for the right time to ask, like when you aren't expecting it," Diego suggested.

"Yea that's probably it, sounds like something House would do," Chase said with a sigh.

"Well don't worry about it, you can tell him the truth without telling him we're together can't you?" Diego asked.

"I suppose, he'll probably just ask where we met and why you feel the need to mutilate your body," Chase said as he lazily traced the scorpion tattoo on Diego's chest.

"Well that's easy to answer just say San Diego Comic Con 2005 and I feel the need because my job permits me to do whatever the hell I want to my body," Diego said with a grin.

"Yea well the San Diego Comic Con is going to spark even more questions," the blond said.

"Don't worry about it sugar, it'll be fine trust me," Diego said as he lifted his head and kissed Chase softly. "At worst you'll just come off looking like a comic book nerd," Diego said as he pulled back slightly.

"You're one to talk," Chase whispered before leaning up and capturing Deigo's smirking lips.

* * *

"Ground control to House, come in House."

House looked up at Wilson crossly "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you've been sitting on my couch the last five minutes, not saying a word and staring into space," Wilson said.

House sighed and looked away from his friend and Wilson knew something was wrong if House wasn't even going to respond sarcastically towards him. The younger man moved to sit next to his friend. "Come on, you're going to tell me anyway you might as well skip all the sulking and just spit it out," Wilson said.

"Chaseisdatingsomefucker," House mumbled.

"What?"

"Chase…has a…boyfriend," House said haltingly.

Wilson sighed "I told you this would happen if you didn't snatch him up when you had the chance."

"Yes thank you so much for your support it's greatly appreciated," House snapped.

"So what, get over it, Chase is taken there's nothing you can do about it," Wilson said as he stood up and made his way back over to his desk. "You still have one more team member to go through ya know."

House crumpled his face in disgust "Are you suggesting that I date Foreman?"

Wilson shrugged and House had to fight back the urge to vomit. "But its Foreman, he's just so Foreman-y."

"How poetic," Wilson said. "So how did you find out that Chase was dating someone?"

"This kid came by the other day, was looking for Chase and I saw the two in the parking lot hugging and kissing," House explained as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You are so jealous," Wilson said in delight.

"Shut up," House growled but Wilson didn't stop smiling.

"So what's the kid like?" Wilson asked suddenly curious about what House's competition was.

"Looks like he belongs in a punk band, lot of piercings and tattoos and dark clothes, and he's a comic book artist," House said getting more irritated as he thought about Diego.

"A comic book artist?" Wilson said in interest.

"If you go all fanboy on me I will have no choice but to hit you with my cane," House warned and Wilson sat back in his chair in disappointment.

"So what, you lost House, move on, join a dating site something," Wilson said.

"No need, I'm going to get Chase, I've got the perfect plan," House said with an evil smirk that reminded Wilson too much of the Grinch.

"Why do I have the feeling that your plan is going to be less than honorable?" Wilson asked exasperated.

"Bye Wilson," House said as he opened the door.

"You're not dragging me into this!" Wilson called after the older man before the door clicked shut.


	3. Chapter 3 Doctor Doom vs Oncology Boy

Hey guys, a bit of a short chapter but don't worry the next one will be longer and have a Diego/House face off of sorts. Hope you guys enjoy, please review.

* * *

"So how did you and Diego meet?" Cameron asked him as the three waited for House to make his grand entrance.

"Yea, you two don't seem like you would run in the same circles, or is this kid another Annette?" Foreman asked referring back to the dominatrix they had encountered a few months prior.

"No he isn't like Annette, and we met in San Diego," Chase said vaguely.

"You met Diego in San Diego?" Cameron asked with a grin.

Chase chuckled as he realized how ironic that sounded "Yea well, we met in July of last year and have been friends ever since."

"What were you doing in San Diego, a medical conference?" Foreman asked trying to remember why Chase hadn't been around for a week last summer.

Before Chase had a chance to answer House burst in and said "Nope he went to Comic Con."

Chase's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the older man who was grinning madly, and trying to figure out how House had known where he had been. "Comic Con, isn't that where people dress up like superman and batman and run around like idiots?" Foreman asked in amusement, obviously trying to imagine Chase running around like an idiot dressed up like one of the Wonder Twins.

Chase sent Foreman a scathing glare which caused the other man to falter in his amused chuckling. "So, when were you going to tell us that you were friends with someone famous?" House asked and Chase could hear the irritation in his boss' voice.

"What are you talking about House?" Chase asked.

"Chase's little friend we met yesterday happens to be a comic book artist, one of those rising stars in the comic world," House explained as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Do we have a case?" Chase asked his voice tense. He didn't like the thought that House had been able to find out about Diego so easily. He was pretty sure House only liked the classics and would have never heard of 'Derailed' before. If the older man could find out Diego's occupation then it wouldn't be much harder to find out that the two were more than just friends.

"No," House replied and Chase stood up, grabbing House's name tag off the desk. "I'll be in the clinic then."

"Wombat in retreat, everyone watch out for his ass of steel," House teased.

"Bite me," Chase growled under his breath as he quickly left the room.

"You didn't have to make fun of him," Cameron said disapprovingly.

"That kid has so many things wrong with him he practically begs for it," House replied. In his mind he was mentally chiding himself; he would never get Chase if he kept acting like an ass. He had to stop letting his jealousy get the better of him. Diego was the competition and Chase was the prize.

* * *

"So how's the diabolical plan going Lex Luthor?" Wilson asked as he came into House's office around lunchtime.

"Please, I'm totally Doctor Doom and its going fine thank you very much," House said matter of factly, but Wilson could tell he was lying.

"Of course it is, that's why Chase has been down in the clinic all day doing you're whole entire weeks worth of hours," Wilson said as he put his hands on his hips.

"I will defeat you Oncology Boy," House said and Wilson shook his head.

"You're an idiot House, stop trying to steal Chase away or he'll end up hating you in the end anyway," Wilson warned before turning around and leaving the office.

House stuck his tongue out at his friend as he left before sitting back in his chair and staring sulkily up at the ceiling. Wilson was right, he couldn't make it seem like he was the one trying to break Chase and Diego up. He had to be discreet and when Chase was at his most vulnerable that was when House would come to the rescue. Diego may be able to draw super heroes but he would become Chase's.

The older doctor tilted his head back down as he heard the door open. He figured it was Wilson but fought back a grin when he saw Chase stride in, still looking a bit irritated from earlier.

"Hours are done," Chase said as he placed the name tag back on the desk. The blond turned to leave but House stopped him.

"Chase!"

The young man sighed and turned around, wondering what the older man would say now. He couldn't imagine what would happen if House found out about him and Diego. He wasn't sure if House would fire him or not based on sexual preference. Even though Diego said he wanted Chase to be fired the blond knew that the other man would feel guilty for the rest of his life if it actually came down to that.

"I'm sorry…about earlier," House mumbled, looking away from Chase.

Chase's expression softened and he couldn't quite believe that House was actually apologizing for making fun of him. He wondered briefly if House was sick or high. A quick look over and he dismissed those theories. House wasn't flushed and his pupils weren't dilated anymore than usual. Perhaps he generally was sorry for making fun of him.

"Um I…thanks House I appreciate it," Chase said with a small smile.

House nodded his head and watched as Chase turned and left the office. As soon as the blond was out of sight House broke out into a triumphant smile. His plan was in motion and there was nothing to stop it now.


End file.
